Many problems exist with a car top carrier. A car top carrier provides extra storage for a vehicle. Customarily, the carrier has two halves joined together by a hinge. With the two halves of the car top carrier having a generally concave shape, various items can be stored therein and transported, while the car top carrier is secured to the roof of the a vehicle.
Typically, there are clamps, which secure the two halves together. Such extra storage is very useful, when a vehicle is being used on a long trip. Luggage, camping gear, or any other necessary travel goods can be stored therein.
While the car top carrier is very useful, it has a number of drawbacks. It is very bulky. This feature makes it hard to store and transport. Typically, the car top carrier is too large to fit into a standard family vehicle. Thus, it is difficult to transport, unless it is mounted on the top of a vehicle.
The limited use of a car top carrier is another factor. This car top carrier must usually be stored for about 300 days every year. It is unusual for a car top carrier be used more than about 65 days a year. Thus, storage problems abound with a bulky car top carrier. A clear advantage can be obtained by improving the storage capability of a car top carrier
Typically, a purchaser must assemble the car top carrier and mount it on a vehicle in order to move that purchase to a desired spot. Typically, assembling a car top carrier requires time, patience, and tools. When a car top carrier uses a hinge, installing the hinge to complete the car top carrier is a major problem. This problem must be solved in order to make use of the car top carrier. A simplified hinge is therefore a very desirable solution for car top carrier.
When use of the car top carrier is not required, the size of it makes it hard to store. It is hard to get into a house. It occupies too much room in a garage or a shed, as well as a house. If a storage problem can be solved, great advantages can be obtained.
Thus it may be seen that the great advantages are obtained if the difficulties of assembling a car top carrier, storing a car top carrier, or transporting a car top carrier can be overcome. To that end, much effort is known to be used in order to solve those problems.